1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus capable of performing a folding process and a sealing process with an adhesive member against a sheet and an image forming system having the sheet processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there has been an invention regarding a low-cost delivery matter without using an envelope. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2001-191667 discloses the so-called letter-sealing apparatus to prepare a delivery matter without using an envelope by forming a front sheet of a postal matter into a rectangular shape, folding or looping the front sheet so as to contact an edge part of the front sheet to a surface of the front sheet, and adhering a seal thereto.
In the delivery matter of the related art, only the front sheet is adhered with the seal. Therefore, in a case of a delivery matter having a plurality of sheets overlapped, a sheet placed at the inside of the front sheet may be fallen out from either of both edge parts intersecting with the edge part of the front sheet where the seal is adhered. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2001-191667 as well, a front sheet having a special shape with flaps at the both intersecting edge parts not having a rectangular shape is required in order to prevent the falling-out. Accordingly, there has been a problem that the cost is increased.
To address this issue, the present invention provides a sheet processing apparatus capable of performing a folding process and a sealing process with an adhesive member against a sheet so as to be capable of preventing an inner sheet from being fallen out without using a sheet of a special shape.